I am Weapon
by all about party and crazy
Summary: "I'm just your average every day kind of guy." Is what i told everyone. It wasn't until i got a wake-up call from reality that i said otherwise. I mean, turning into a baddass weapon, invitation to a secret school made by DEATH in Nevada and fighting evil things? Yeah, i'm not that common anymore. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Here's my new life!


**A/N: I wonder what's gotten into me, i got this whole load of idea that i wanted to write. Maybe its because of my continuously decreasing stock of fics to read and all that... Anyway, i've been interested for a while now and i decided to write this one idea in my head. **

**I've seen several Naruto X Soul Eater fics and got a bit interested in trying to get one myself. So, here's the summary:**

**"I'm just your average every day kind of guy." Is what i told everyone. It wasn't until i got a wake-up call from reality that i said otherwise. I mean, turning into a baddass weapon, invitation to a secret school made by DEATH in Nevada and fighting evil things? Yeah, i'm not that common anymore. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Here's my new life!**

**Hopeful for positive reactions! Also, I planned to make Naruto with multiple weapon forms like Tsubaki so please give me some inspiration.. For now, he's a katana. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p><strong>I am Weapon<strong>

**Prologue: Weapon. **

"Was this really such a good idea?" Naruto wondered aloud in his seat inside the airplane, fingering a piece of letter nervously as he did so.

The letter was an invitation to join a special school in Nevada, USA called DWMA, shorts for Death Weapon Meister Academy or Shibusen for japanese. He received this letter several days before after he accidentally turned his hands into the blade of a Katana. He was honestly expecting the letter to come from an owl in the form of a parchment or something. When he saw the first few word, he was already dreading going to england and learning how to wave some stupid glorified polished sticks.

Luckily, he will be learning how to use and train his powers, which they call as Demon Weapon. Really, how baddass does that sound?

As it is, he was stuck in his seat to brood about his decision while entertaining himself with turning his fingers into blades. He wasn't so stupid to turn his whole right hand into a blade and possibly pierce through the man sitting in the seat in front of him, thank you very much. He was still amusing himself by turning different fingers into blade when someone beside him tapped him in the shoulder. He turned around to face one of the prettiest girl he ever saw.

"Um.. Please don't do that in public." She whispered softly. "Oh! I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, pleased to meet you." She intorduced herself, smiling pleasantly at him. Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around fifteen or sixteen years old. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wore a black turtle neck, long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans to complete her outfit.

"O-oh, sorry!" Blushing a bit for stuttering, Naruto offered his hand for her to shake after making sure that it was fingers and not blades that was attached to his palm. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, just call me Naruto. Nice to meet you too!" Returning her smile with one of his own ,they shook hands and retreated back to their previous position in their seat. "So, since you knew, i take it you're going to this DWMA place?" He asked.

"Yes. My family is famous as the Japanese Demon Weapon clan, so.. well you know the rest." She smiled a bit. "What about you?"

The gears in the blonde's head turned at this bit of information. "Ah, i just accidentally tranformed my hand into a sword when this stray dog attacked me. By the way, does that mean you're some kind of pureblood?" He asked.

Unsurprisingly, Tsubaki giggled at his reference of her family. "Are you perhaps, linking DWMA with Hogwarts from Harry Potter series?" She asked, unable to hide her mirth from the reference the blonde used.

"Mm.. yeah. I mean, you got this mysterious letter from a secret school abroad to learn some kind of special powers. It got the same plot!" He explained, raising one hand into the air to point out his observation results. "I was expecting myself going with a magical airplane, since all i got was a plane ticket as opposed to the train ticket." He said.

Unable to hold her laughter any longer, Tsubaki laughed hard at the blonde's theory until tears started to fall down her face. "I-I'm sorry for laughing but it was so funny." She apologized between her laugh. "Actually, it was quite the opposite. Witches aren't as benevolent as the one in that novel. Witches in real life are destructive and dangerous, some are downright evil too. That's why, exterminating witches are one of Shibusen's job." She explained. "We will be taught about this further later though." She explained.

"Oh, okay then." He nodded in acceptance of her explanation. "Say, what kind of weapon are you? I myself am a Katana." He asked curiously.

"Eh, ah, well.. For now, i'm just a Kusarigama." She smiled shyly.

"'For now'? You mean you could get more forms?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Cool!"

The rest of the journey they entertained themself by talking about trivial things like favorite foods, movies, music and hobbies. It was a shame, Naruto thought to himself, that Tsubaki was a weapon and he was the same. If not, they could be good partners. He sighed, Life is a bitch sometimes. Just like fate and destiny.

**~0o0o0o0~ **

Death City was extraordinary, Naruto decided to himself.

The city is dark and gloomy in appearance, a pile of various identical-looking buildings with white walls and red roofs in the middle of the deserts of Nevada, with the buildings resembling those of European origin from the 1800's. However, seeing the city from within it, it is actually a rather lively city rich in atmosphere and culture.

The cobbled streets are long and winding and often maze-like, with lots of stairs, twists and turns. The occasional Shinigami mask structure is shown above the buildings. Right at the top of the 'pile' of buildings is the Death Weapon Meister Academy. A single long highway leads out of the city. Its appearance also seems to resemble the settings seen in Tim Burton films. Also..

"I never knew the sun could smile in such a way. Even teletubies' sun seems better than this one." Naruto commented absently as he stared at the madly laughing sun with the face of a man, staring at them with all of its insane amusement as it laughed soundlessly in its perch atop the clear blue sky.

"Most never knew. Only those from the Death City or Weapons, Meisters and witches would." Tsubaki explained dutifully as they walked towards the tallest building in the heart of Death City, the shibusen.

"Weird, i never noticed." He said, scratching his whisker marks in his cheeks.

"Naruto-san- OUCH!" Naruto flicked her on the forehead. "Naruto, i've been meaning to ask this for a while: Are those whiskers tattoo?" She asked, nursing her aching forehead.

"I was born with these." He admitted with a shrug. "Well, here we a- THE FUCK!?" He screamed upon seeing the school he was enrolling to.

At first glance, the Academy can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in colour. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never go out, and the candles never shorten.

The Academy's most distinguishing feature however, are the three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serves as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs.

While he was impressed by the design of the school -which was really cool- he wasn't impressed with the amount of staircase he had to climb just to get up there. It was safe to say that he was even horrified by the numbers.

"Are.. Are we supposed to climb up there through.. this?" He asked shakily, pointing to the demonically white staircase in front of him even as his face turned just as white as a sheet of paper.

"Y-Yes.. Shinigami-sama said that... this is for.. leg muscle exercise." She sounded so small in the end. "I don't think this is possible." She said as she looked up into top of the stair.

"Me either." Naruto replied. "Oh, look! Someone's climbing up there!" He pointed towards a small speck up in the rows of staircases.

It was a guy their age, with hair as white as snow swept to one side. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband. He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling teeth. He was hunched over as he walked up in obvious exhaustion, his pants hard enough to hear even from their position down below.

Exchanging looks with Tsubaki, Naruto decided to just get up there and maybe offer the tired guy some drink that he stocked from the airplane. Decisions made, Both Japanese Weapons made their way to the exhausted guy up in the rows of staircases.

"Oi, You there!" Naruto called. Seeing the guy turn to him, he continued. "You seem like you're ready to topple over, need something?" By the count of two minutes, Naruto and Tsubaki had made their way to the white haired guy up in the stairs. Naruto for his training in sports and self-defense and Tsubaki for her ninja ancestry.

"Huh? Oh, I'm cool." He replied.

"At least have a drink, um.." Tsubaki insisted as she shoved a can of cold tea. "Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and this is Naruto Uzumaki, you are?" She introduced, pointing at herself and Naruto as she did so.

"I'm Soul. Soul Evans. You guys are cool, thanks." He took big gulps of the cold drink and with a loud *PUAH!* he released his lips from the tip of the can. "That felt good."

"So, wanna go up together?" Naruto asked, hoping to find out more of the laid back albino.

"Sure. You guys partner?" The newly named Soul asked curiously, eyeing them with interested crimson orbs. "I'm a Weapon. A scythe actually."

"Nope. Both of us are Weapons. I'm a Katana, Tsubaki's a Kusarigama." Naruto explained. Suddenly his eyes widened with a realization that hit him with all the force of a truck. "Tsubaki! See? This plot resembles Harry Potter a lot!" He said.

"How so? And, you said you hate books, so how come you know Harry Potter inside out?" Tsubaki asked with an elegantly rised eye brow.

"School Project force me to read those books. This is like The Golden Trio, or something like that!" He said, grinning as he proved his points right. "So, Soul, what kinda books you like? I like nothin' but manga and magazines." He asked the albino beside him before grinning a teasing grin that threatened to split his face. He leaned in and whispered right before the albino's ear "Don't tell me, you like porn magz huh?"

Soul's face lit up into a thousand shade of red, matching that of his own eye as he stuttered his denial and waved his arms about as if to ward off bad thoughts from entering his head. "N-no! That wasn't it!" He denied loudly before catching himself and took deep calming breaths. "That was so uncool! For your information, I like music books." He grumbled his answer.

"Music, eh?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Soul-san, what kind of music you like?" Tsubaki added her own two cents to the conversation going on between the three of them ,trying to mantain the talks to distract her off of the growing ache in her legs. "I myself likes Classic and Soft Pop." She said.

"I like Jazz. They're cool." He said, flashing her his fanged grin.

"Oh! I like Pop too!" Naruto chirped in. "Let's go to the Karaoke later and commemorate the start of a beautiful friendship!" Naruto joked, putting an arm around the two of his fellow weapons.

"Sure, sure. I'm cool with that." Soul grinned back at the blonde, both turning to see Tsubaki with expectant looks in their faces. "Ya comin'?" Soul asked at the sole female of the group.

"M-me? I'm not so good at singing.." She excused, however that reason made Naruto's grin, if possible, grew wider.

"All the more reason to bring you then!" Naruto said, smiling widely at her panicked and flustered look. "Don't worry, we won't laugh. At least, not too much." He assured.

"Ditto." Soul agreed.

"You guys are so cruel.." She sighed in grim acceptance.

Without noticing it, between the light hearted jokes from Naruto, Soul's funny attitude and Tsubaki's constant worry for her fate, they managed to reach all the way to the top of the Shibusen's staircase and set foot onto the school grounds. The trio of new friends collapsed to the ground in a heap of tired legs. Naruto lay down eagle spread, grinning like a loon while pretending that he just reached the summit of Himalaya. Tsubaki fell down gracefully onto the ground, her legs folded neatly under her even as the fall was unintentional. Soul fell on his bottom and shared a laugh with Naruto, copying his act and waving an imaginary flag in the air.

Naruto took out three cans of soda he'd salvaged from the plane and distributed them among his fellows. With a cry of "Cheers!" They slammed the can of drinks together with a loud clang and took big gulps of the enjoyable drinks.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road." Soul said as he stood up and fixed his headband.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto said as he stood up and pulled Tsubaki up to her feet as well.

"Ah, i forgot to ask this but; Do you guys plan on having a pseudonyms?" She asked curiously.

"Pseudonyms/ Pseudoblims?" Was the questioning reply that she got from both Soul and Naruto respectively. She had to stop the giggles that threatened to burst out of her lips at their reactions. "You mean, false name? For what?" Soul asked.

"Well, Shibusen is a rather special school in that students can actually change their names upon entering. Once a student has changed their name, they are stuck with the same name for a minimum of two years." Tsubaki explained dutifully, securing her place as the walking encyclopedia for the three of them. "That's why i ask you if you're going to change your name." She said.

_Might as well. _Soul thought to himself. "I think i will get a pseudonym." He said. "Soul Eater sounds cool."

Naruto's eye turned sparkly. "Nice name!" He praised with a thumbs up. "But i think i will stuck with my name for now." Tsubaki nodded, showing that she was agreeing with his idea.

**~0o0o0o0~**

The trio walked together in the halls of the gigantic school as they searched for the place where the new students were supposed to gather up for the starting ceremony. The school's large size, the lack of map and their own lacking sense of direction made it exceptionally hard to get to the room they were supposed to be in.

"Geez! Where is that stupid room supposed to be!" Naruto grumbled his complains under his breath.

Soul walked behind at a leisurely pace, showing his laid-back and rather lazy attitude to the world. His eyes widened in interest however, when he passed an empty music room. "Hey, i'll catch you guys later." He said, excusing himself from the group, barely confirming that Naruto and Tsubaki had waved him off and went ahead.

The wooden door to the music room creacked open as he pushed it. Entering the room silently, Soul turned his red eyes upn the one thing he liked from music.

Piano.

Soft, but powerful.

He pulled the long black seat and sat himself on the piece of furniture. Opening the lid, Soul proceeded to test the sound of the music intrument by pressing some of its key. Pleased to find it was in good condition, Soul played his piece. His body swayed, following the tune and rhytm of his music. His music wasn't slow and mellow. Not strong and boisterous. Not funny and exciting. It was dark and sorrowful. The kind that people played at funeral. He loved it.

Breathing out as he finished his piece, he was shocked to hear clapping from behind him. Huh? Naruto and Tsubaki are on their merry way searching the damned room.. So, who's this? Curious, Soul turned around to see who it was.

"That was good!"

The one who clapped for his despairing music was a girl the same age as him. She was fairly petite; Small and on the shorter side. Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She has large forest green eyes and has ash blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails.

Soul eyed her with a raised eyebrow, wordlessly enquiring her name. When she showed that she doesn't uderstand the gesture -even Naruto knows it!- He sighed to himself. "You like my piece?" He asked.

"Yep! Its dark and foreboding, but it sounds good to me." She replied with a cheerful smile. "I'm Maka Albarn. Meister. You are?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Soul Eater. I'm a Weapon." He answered.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Finally found it!" Naruto cheered as he entered the room.

After minutes of searching through the hall, painstackingly checking each room and got themselves in more than one embarrasing accidents, Naruto and Tsubaki finally reached the room they were supposed to be in. It was large room with rows of table and chair, in front of the class was a podium for the teacher to use and a very large black board.

The room was half filled by students, some normal in appearance, others looked more than extaordinary -bordering on the lines of cosplaying. Naruto scanned the class room in search of empty seat when his eyes landed on a familiar tuft of white hair and bulged out of its socket. "H-how.." He rasped.

"What? What's the matter Naruto?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"How does Soul get here faster than us?" He asked as he pointed a shaky finger at the white haired guy sitting in his seat, looking disinterested with everything else.

"Oh, Look! He's with someone else." Tsubaki pointed to the girl sitting beside the albino, occasionally asking him something they can't quite hear. "He probably got a direction from her." She said. "Come on." The beautiful Japanese pulled on the blonde towards the empty seat besides Soul and the mystery girl. Cheerfuly, Tsubaki put a smile and waved at the both of them as she arrived. "Hello Soul." She said.

"Oh, Hi Tsubaki. Finally getting here?" He teased.

"Bastard.." Naruto grumbled from behind Tsubaki. "Who's this? Your friend?" Naruto asked, looking at the girl sitting beside Soul. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Weapon. Nice to meetcha!" Naruto waved as he grinned to her.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm his Meister." She introduced herself. Soul nodding his head absently.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Weapon. Let's get along, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki smiled kindly, causing the other girl to smile and nod happily as well.

It was at that moment that the teacher, who was a muscular, dark-skinned man with cornrowed hair and black Japanese tattoos on both his arms, entered the class room. He walked briskly and soundlessly into the podium and eyed the whole class with neutral brown eyes before calling out. "Alright, My name is Sid Barrett. I'm going to be your teacher for this year." He informed to the class, waited for a minute for the information to sink in and spoke again. "Pass this paper and fill it out."

Following the orders, the students in the room passed the paper around among themselves. Getting his, Naruto looked down and saw that the paper was a biography of some sort. He shrugged and filled the paper.

**Name (Pseudonym/Original): Naruto Uzumaki. **

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Homeland: Tokyo, Japan.**

**Status: Weapon - Katana. **

His paper filled, Naruto leaned back in his chair as he watched Sid-sensei collected each of the paper up and returned to his podium. Reading through al of the biography while making expressions with each paper he read, ranging from deadpan to gaping like a fish. Finally done, Sid put the papers done and pulled out a box containing what looked like nametags, only filled with the words WEAPON and MEISTER. "Now, i want you to come down here one by one in an orderly manner and pick one of these tags up by your status."

The students walked up one by one and picked the tags. Some took the WEAPON and the other took the MEISTER. Naruto himself obviously picked the WEAPON. As the last of the students did so, Sid-sensei led them all to a large room connected to the class. There, sitting in front of the room was a black skinned woman wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

"This is Mira Nygus. A nurse of this school as well as my weapon partner. Now, we're going to demonstrate to you all the partnership between Meister and Weapon and such things." He announced. He nodded once to Mira-sensei and she was then engulfed in a purple light. Her body tranformed right then and there into a small knife, hovering in the air right in front of Sid.

With practiced ease, Sid snatched the armament from the air and pulled it out of its scabbard, twirling it in his hand before making a series of stab and slash. Parrying and blocking phantom attacks from imaginary opponent. Through it all, the students watched with awe as the dance of blades proceeded. Sid smirked as he threw the blade in the air and made a series of punch and kicks before catching the knife with his left hand and twirling it before it ended up back in its scabbard which was held in his right hand.

Sid bowed. The students clapped.

The knife turned back to the form of Mira Nygus in a flash of purple light and she walked back towards Sid. "Well, that's the way. For now, Weapons try to turn yourself fully into a weapon and Meisters, try to find your partner."

Like some kind of chain reaction, the students buzzled into action. Meisters asking the Weapons if they want to partner up and the Weapons shoving them aside in hopes of mastering their transformation. Sid, through it all, just watched in amusement as the students screamed sround like a school of fishes.

Naruto skillfully sneaked off into the far corner where no one was least likely to see him and closed his eyes, trying to focus himself to transform into his form. He opened them to see that, like before, all that turned was his right hand. The glinting black steel of his Katana form reflected his face as he stared hard at it. Closing his eyes, he started again and imagined himself turning into a weapon but nothing changed aside from turning his entire right arm into a blade.

"That blonde on the corner, the Nakatsukasa girl, and that albino.. They are E.A.T Weapon materials." Nygus pointed to her partner.

"S' that so?" Sid cocked his head to the side. "Well, let's see if they can do this then."

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed to himself as he watched his hands turn back from its blade from. "Why won't it work!?" He frustatedly wondered in his head. He looked to the side and saw that Tsubaki was farring better, contantly changing her ponytail into hains and her hands into sickles. He turned to the other side to see Maka holding a black and red bladed scythe with a grey pole and an eye-like design on the end.

"I won't lose! I can do this!" Filled with new determination, Naruto focused harder and harder to turn his body into a weapon. He paused however when he heard someone beside him called to him.

"Blondie, let's partner up." The voice says.

Naruto opened his blue eyes and turned, ready to yell and curse the bastard who destroyed his concentration when his eyes fell on a girl. She had violet shoulder-length hair with a long bang covered the left side of her face like a curtain. She wore white V-neck shirt under a black leather jacket, a pair of long black jeans and boots.

"Who are you? And its not 'blondie' its Naruto Uzumaki." He corrected.

"Rebecca Morley." She introduced herself. "I-"

She was cut off when she was suddenly pulled away by a rough hand to the back. Naruto saw that the hand belonged to a rather unscrupulous looking dude with too many piercings and tattoo that he was literally a walking canvas. Seeing that the girl was being rough housed by the dude, Naruto walked up to them and pulled Rebecca away from the tattoo dude.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He roared, catchign the others by surprise and silenced the whole room.

"She's off limit." Naruto stated coolly. "She's MY Meister. Fuck off."

"Why you little-" He growled.

Naruto turned his right hand into blade and pointed it at the other student, its sharp edge looking as deadly as any other Demon Weapon despite its incomplite state. The other student backed off immediately, still unable to transform into his weapon form, he wouldn't stand a chance against even those that could only did it partially.

Naruto went back to his corner, hand grasping Rebecca's own as he pulled the biker-like girl to his unstated personal area. He grinned at her as she nodded her thanks at him for helping her.

"So, do you think you could help me with my transformation?" He asked hopefully to his legitimate Meister.

"Try meditating and focusing on your soul." She suggested.

Having nothing to lose by trying, Naruto closed his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and calmed his mind, cleaning it of all thoughts and focused on his soul, imagining it as an orange flame in the dark. In his mind, Naruto saw himself standing naked in the sea of darkness with nothing but inky black liquid. It felt sticky, impossibly so, but he persevered and reached out to the power hidden below.

A spark.

Then a flare.

Naruto dived deeper through the sea of inky darkness and into the orange tinted light below. Having it between his grasps, he grabbed it and pulled at the source of the light, feeling raw power invade his form. Outside, in the real world, Naruto glowed in a vibrant combination of orange and crimson before his body started to change. Just like Mira Nygus, his body thinned and lengthened before setting into the form of a seventy centimeters long black bladed Katana.

The Katana has a long black blade. It has a black cross shaped guard and an orange hilt with a thin line of chain in the end. The chains clinked at an imaginary wind, waving in the air as the blade hovered, inviting the purple haired girl to grab it. When the girl showed no signs of accepting that invitation, Naruto appeared through the reflection of the blade, his clothes gone and a smirk in place. "What are ya waitin' for? Grab me up!" He said.

Rebecca blinked the shock and amazement out of her eyes and grabbed the sword out of the air and slashed an imaginary foe with it, testing the length and feel of the blades in her hand. Finding it good and perfect, she stabbed the sword to the ground and in a flash of orange light, Naruto returned as a human.

"I don't know you're good with sword." Naruto said, amazed that the girl could handle him correctly.

"Of course, what result do you expect out of me?" She questioned with a smug smile on her face. "You're good as well."

"What other result do you expect of me?" He threw her words back at her, smirking as her eyes widened before throwing her heads back and laughed hard at him, slapping him in the shoulder.

"I like ya' already, Hobo!" She jeered.

He grinned back at her before he blinked. "Who're you calling a Hobo!?" He roared at her.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! R&R everyone! I will patiently wait for the favs reviews and follows! Flames will be ignored, like usual. **

**Special Thanks to SevenKings for the help and the ideas. **


End file.
